


Feeding You With My Affection

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, entirely pwp, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison(Eobard) and Cisco realize they share a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding You With My Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkerboardom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/gifts).



> Seriously there is NO plot here, just filth. So you're welcome if this is what you're into.
> 
> Dedicated to the amazing checkerboardom for giving me the idea and for sharing my love of reversevibe and daddy kink.

Most of STAR Labs employees had gone home for the night when Dr. Wells made his way to the pipeline. Only a few remained scattered throughout the labs, focused on their respective projects, Cisco among them. He found the young engineer in the workshop he shared with two other employees, hard at work on something that looked like a miniature solar panel.

"Burning the midnight oil as usual, I see, Mr. Ramon," Harrison smiled as he leaned against the door frame of the workshop. 

The boy looked up from his project and grinned widely, a loose tendril of dark hair falling over his cheek. "I wanted to get this done before I left for the night, sir."

"I have complete faith in you, Cisco," Harrison assured him, locking eyes with Cisco and holding his gaze. "Come see me before you leave, I have another project that may require your help."

The way Cisco sucked in a breath at his words told Harrison his true message was understood. The other two employees in the room remained oblivious and Harrison threw Cisco a wink before leaving.

 

~~~

 

It was forty-five minutes before Cisco came to Harrison's office and the older man knew he had been waiting for the rest of the employees to leave. He knocked on the door, polite as ever, and stepped inside before shutting it behind him. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The way he pulled his lower lip between his teeth made Harrison's skin burn.

"Indeed, Mr. Ramon, I have an issue that I'm afraid only you can rectify," Harrison stood and stepped around his desk, leaning against the front of it only a few feet from the boy.

"And what issue would that be, Dr. Wells?" Cisco asked softly as he closed the distance between them, coming to stand mere inches from his employer.

"I can't stop thinking about how badly I want to bury myself inside you," Harrison supplied, reaching out to pull Cisco against him, pressing his growing erection against the boy's belly.

"That is a serious problem, sir. But I think I can help," Cisco breathed, his voice trembling. 

He tilted his head up and Harrison met him halfway, sealing his lips over Cisco's as he pulled the smaller frame ever closer. The brunet responded eagerly, sighing when Harrison’s tongue snaked into his mouth.

From the start Cisco had been eager and enthusiastic about their relationship. So much so that Harrison didn’t bother to feel guilty about the difference in their positions or the gap in their ages. Cisco had readily understood the need to keep their relationship secret and even seemed to enjoy the conspiratorial aspect of it, addressing his lover formally during the day then opening like a flower for him at night.

“I need you naked on that couch as soon as possible,” Harrison growled as he pulled Cisco’s t-shirt over his head.

The boy grinned widely and kicked off his shoes, stumbling toward the sofa as he shimmied out of his skinny jeans. Draping himself over the plush leather, Cisco threw a seductive glance at Harrison before taking his own member into his hand and stroking slowly. “Well?”

Harrison chuckled and shook his head fondly, unbuttoning his shirt as he crossed the office. “Turn over, I want to taste you tonight.”

Gasping audibly before changing his position, Cisco turned to rest his chest on the arm of the couch and raised his bottom in the air. Harrison loved him like this, open, trusting, uninhibited; so unlike the shy, self-conscious boy when he started at the labs.

Kneeling on the couch behind him, Harrison gently parted the supple globes and leaned in, flattening his tongue and running it over the puckered flesh.

“Ooh, daddy!” Cisco cried wantonly and Harrison pulled back slightly.

That was new.

Judging by Cisco’s sudden silence and the way his shoulders tensed, he was embarrassed by the slip. Harrison, on the other hand, couldn’t deny how much one simple word turned him on.

“Say that again,” he commanded.

“Huh?” Cisco peeked over his shoulder at the older man, clearly confused by the reaction.

“Say that again, Cisco.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” the brunet accented both syllables and Harrison nearly spent himself inside his trousers.

It was his turn to gasp and he delved back between Cisco’s cheeks, lapping greedily.

Emboldened by Harrison’s arousal, Cisco arched his back and continued. "Feels so good, daddy, please don't stop!”

While Harrison would have liked to spend hours with his face buried in Cisco’s ass, his own erection was demanding attention and gratification. With one final lick that stretched from the boy’s scrotum to his lower back, Harrison raised up and pulled a single use pillow of lube from his pocket.

“You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you?” Cisco laughed breathlessly, rolling his hips to entice the older man to speed up.

“Would you expect anything less?” Harrison raised as eyebrow as he carefully slid a finger into the warm, little channel.

The only response he received was a salacious moan as Cisco pressed back against the digit.

Both men were so worked up that Harrison was entering Cisco after just two fingers. The brunet didn’t complain, however, arching his back even further and taking all of Harrison’s length like he had been born for nothing else.

The sounds spilling from Cisco’s lips were positively obscene and Harrison wondered idly if the cleaning crew or third shift security could hear them. At the moment he didn’t care if all of Central City could hear them. He smoothed a hand down the boy’s flank as he bottomed out. “Shhh, daddy’s got you.”

Cisco whimpered as he clenched around Harrison, the words reducing him to little more than a creature of need.

“That’s it, take it all,” he murmured as he began a steady, smooth thrust. “So beautiful, so perfect, daddy’s boy.”

“Love me, daddy,” Cisco whined, bracing himself on the arm of the couch as Harrison’s thrusts increased in speed.

“Always, little one. Daddy will always take care of you.” It was a promise he could never keep, but in that moment, he meant every word.

Biting the rich leather to stifle his moans, Cisco climaxed spontaneously, milking Harrison’s orgasm from him unexpectedly. The older man didn’t fight the feeling building within him and spilled his release deep inside of Cisco, burying himself to the hilt.

It took all his effort not to fall forward and pin Cisco to the couch, but the thought of sweaty bodies sticking to the leather was enough motivation to keep himself upright. Harrison pressed a trail of kisses down the boy’s spine as he slowly withdrew his softening member, relishing the muskiness of a worked up Cisco.

“Shower?” He asked, a little breathless as he stood up and tucked himself back into his trousers.

Cisco nodded, panting through his mouth and looking thoroughly debauched.

“You are perfect like this,” Harrison knelt down in front of him, cupping his face fondly. “My lovely boy, _daddy’s_ boy.”

The blush that instantly covered Cisco’s face from his hairline to his collarbone was spectacular, and Harrison couldn’t resist pulling him in for a kiss.

“Glad you weren’t freaked out by that,” Cisco murmured, eyes lowered shyly.

The gesture had Harrison imagining Cisco as submissive in their lovemaking, feasting on Harrison’s praise as he was dominated. His spent cock twitched with renewed interest.

“On the contrary, I think we’ve discovered a mutual interest tonight, one I plan on exploring further in the future.” The words had their desired effect and Cisco was pliant as Harrison pulled him to his feet.

He led the boy to the shower in his private bathroom with a firm, guiding hand on the back of his neck. Cisco was willing and responsive as always, goose bumps rising on his flesh at the show of dominance; a mutual interest indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls around in my trash can*
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oral Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150853) by [TheNarator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator)




End file.
